Payday
by weeniebagel
Summary: Pop out the champagne because it's time to celebrate. You've stumbled upon the best story that's ever been written on this website. I hope you like fucked up shit because that's what you're getting. Enjoy this wonderful story filled with love, heartbreak, and mistakes.


**Payday**

An Animal Crossing Fanfiction

(Mayor and Tom Nook)

Within the fine town hall, there sat the Mayor. Another year passed by, and he was still alone. Midnight on new years, and he had nothing to show for it. He spent most his bells on the town, and nobody showed him any appreciation. He never made enough profit from his turnips. He donates everything he can, due to his giving nature. He can't take anything. Letting out a sigh, he slumps in his chair. The festival is going on outside, and everyone is enjoying it. Even Isabelle, with her busy schedule, found the time to celebrate. God did he want her. Watching her walk around in her short skirt and tight shirt, he couldn't help but dream of fucking her. She's what kept him here this whole year. It's a shame he'll never be able to ask her out. What a pussy.

Lying his head on his desk, he ruins his stack of papers. Fliers, forms, and paperwork fly everywhere Suddenly jolting up, he sees the results of his small blunder. What a mess! It'll take him forever to clean this up. He starts pushing papers together, and notices an envelope. Sealing it is a wax seal in the shape of a leaf. A letter, perhaps? He could have sworn he's seen something like this before. Opening it, he finds its contents;

Dear Mayor,

I'm sorry to inform you, but you owe me money! About 500,000 bells to be exact. Don't worry, you can still pay me back! If you want to discuss any possibilities of lowering the fine, just come by my office as soon as possible.

See you soon~

Tom Nook

That son of a bitch. He _still _wants his cash. That money grubbing mother fucker. If he thinks he's getting his money he has another thing coming. The Mayor was enraged, steaming at the ears. No more! He's going to tell Tom Nook just what he thinks of his fine. Looking out the window, he sees a flash of light. Fireworks. With that, the villager makes a new years resolution. "I'm going to grow a pair and be a man for once." he says aloud. With a fire in his eye and a smug look, he stands up. He's doing this. Finally, something is going to go his way.

The next morning, the Mayor woke up early. He was excited! For once, his day was going to turn out great! He swaggered out of his home, and walked with a new found spirit about himself. Isabelle couldn't help but notice this, and melted just at the sight of it. She always liked the Mayor, but couldn't admit it. She was too afraid as of what the other villagers would think. She saved the image in her mental spank bank, and continued along her merry way. She was going to be busy later.

Tom Nook sat his fat tanooki ass down at his desk, and started looking through his paperwork. So many hate filled letters, so little time. He was the second most hated man in town, right after Resetti. Everyone owned him cash, one way or another. He ran this town, and nobody could stop him. He chuckled to himself. "I run this bitch", he thought. With a smirk, he started to sort his bank reports. Getting richer by the day, it seemed. Suddenly he stopped. The familiar sound of the doors opening chime rang out. Just hearing it makes him think of how much he's about to make. It gets him hard near instantly these days.

Looking to the entrance, Nook saw the Mayor. He looked... different. Confident. Tom Nook noted this, and adjusted himself accordingly. "Well, if it isn't the Mayor! My, you're absolutely glowing! Truly, this is going to be a good day. I take you got my letter?" said Nook. He couldn't help but smirk. Out of everyone in town, the Mayor owed him the most money. By the looks of it, he's going to get it back. Yet the mayor just smiled wide. "Oh, I got your letter. Sorry if I responded a bit late, I've been busy." he said. "Is that so? What could be more important than paying me back?" Nook asked. "Anything, really. You're insignificant to me. I don't see any reason why I should pay you back." responded the Mayor.

Nook was stunned! Was this bravado, or idiocy? Did the Mayor really think he could do this? Just rob him so plainly? Never has Nook felt so insulted! He started burning up with rage, preparing to yell. "Now before you lose your temper, I did come for a real reason. You wanted to discuss how I could repay you, right? Well, I seem short on bells. Perhaps there's something... else, we could do."

Nook calmed down. "Something else?" he asked. The Mayor walked forward, closing in on Nook. "Yes. Something... else. Something more personal." he said, as he paced to Nooks desk rhythmically. "Like... what?" Nook asked. He felt hot under the collar. He had a feeling for what would happen, but never did he imagine it'd happen like this. Inside his office no less! With the Mayor of all people! This truly was something he would cherish.

"There's something I can give you that you cannot put a price on. I think it'll pay back my debt and then some." said the Mayor. "Well... we can see." said Nook. He was blushing, and he felt it. The Mayor smirked, and held his hands up. Tom Nook stopped, and looked at the Mayor. What was he about to do? Did he assume something wrong?

Slamming his hands down, the Mayor threw aside Tom Nooks desk. It slammed against the wall with enough force to shake the building. "What's this!?" Nook asked, terrified. He was scared as for what would happen. Was he going to die? Was his greed going to result in his final rest? His mom was right, it really would get him in the end. The Mayor walked to Nook, and grabbed him by the collar. He whispered into his ear; "Take off your clothes, and put on your apron. I've got plans for you."

Tom Nook nodded slowly, and trembled. He was shaking, spooked senseless. He stripped off his clothes, and put on his old apron. Ol' Reliable was about to serve him once again. The Mayor stared at him, and smiled. "What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Tom. "I was going to fuck your brains out so I wouldn't have to pay you back." happily replied the Mayor. "Ah, seems reasonable eno- wait, _WHA-" _but before Tom could finish, he was forced against the wall. The Mayor has his arm in a hammerlock grasp, and it _hurt. _Dear god, did it hurt. Tom Nook let out a rugged gasp, as he hit the wall. This is _not _what he had in mind.

The Mayor dropped down his shorts, and pulled out his cock. With a couple quick strokes, he was hard. Tom was starting to _really _get it up, when he felt the first thrust. The Mayor was penetrating Tom with each ramming of his pelvis, destroying Nook from behind. This power was unfamiliar to the Mayor, even he was scared as to where it came from. That was unimportant now. As for these current circumstances, he had much more to focus on. In and out, in and out, he was taking Nook to another world. Never before had Nook been made a bottom bitch, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Soon enough, the Mayor reached down under Nook's apron. He was going to give him a little gift. Something special for holding up so well. He was going to caress Tom's balls, ever so lovingly. Reaching down, he found a complication. He felt for his balls, but couldn't find them! "Tom, where are your balls?" asked the Mayor. "You're stroking them now." gasped out Nook, weakly. The Mayor felt around, and found that he was! Tom Nook, as a tanooki, has large testicles. They all do. Maybe if the Mayor read a fucking book for once he would learn a thing about animal anatomy. What an asshole.

Not too far away, we find Isabelle in her office. She's fingering herself to the image of the Mayor she saw earlier. By god was he hot today. With that strut, and those shorts, and that red shirt. He wore the same damn thing each and every day, but for some reason today was special. He just looked so good today. By god, she had it bad. She knew she had to talk to him. But first, she was busy.

Back to the scene at hand, the Mayor was awkwardly working his way around Tom Nooks testicles while ramming him from behind. The Mayor worked his way further down until he found where the sack ended and the floor began. By god, he was massive! The Mayor didn't think about this possibility. He thought Tom was a money grubbing fuck because he was compensating for something. No matter what, he was committed. He was going to fondle these monster balls until Nook was satisfied. Tom grunted at the first grope, and responded to each following one the same way. It was hard work for the Mayor, especially while he was thrusting his hard cock into his ass. Certainly not his most glorious moment for his time in office.

This continued for about two minutes. By the end, they were both huffing and puffing. Those sacks had to count for half his body weight! The pain for supporting those for so long must be murder on Tom's back. Nothing like what he's currently enduring, of course. As the Mayor stopped, he let go of Tom Nooks ball bags. Enough was enough, he needed a break. He slowed down his thrusting, and eventually halted to a stop. He pulled out, and collapsed. He had never worked one arm so hard as he did when Isabelle went as a cat girl for Halloween. God was she hot.

Speaking of Isabelle being hot, we return to her side of this story. After a small session of self pleasure, she has recovered her senses. Prim, proper, and perky per usual. She leaves the office, and heads out to find the Mayor. After checking his house, she finds that he was missing! He wasn't at the town hall, so where else could he be? After much consideration, she headed into the town. Surely he's in one of these shops, right?

Tom recovers himself from that furious fuckapalooza he was just in, and shakes his senses back into him. "Alright Mayor, that was good. Now I think it's time I get some _real _payment." said Tom. Upon saying this, he removes his apron. His furiously erect dick spills out, and he is bare to the world. The Mayor goes pale in the face. He knows what's about to happen. His cock must be as thick as his arm! The Mayor takes a hard gulp, knowing it wont compare to what he's about to undergo.

Tom Nook uses the weight of his balls to keep the Mayor pinned down. He lifts up his well expanded dong, and shoves it into the Mayors mouth. The Mayor tries to resist, but he cannot. He's too tired, and Tom is too heavy. As he rubs himself off, he unloads like a pump. The Mayor chokes it down, and guzzles each load. Tom moans and groans with pleasure as he goes, and the Mayor slowly falls into a trance. The rhythm is soothing, and calming. He finds peace drowning from Tom Nooks monster cock. Eventually, the Mayor has had enough. He's choking on Tom's cum, and cannot breathe! He uses all his remaining strength to topple Tom, and he falls onto his side. His cock falls out the Mayor's mouth, and he gasps for air. He vomits up a large amount of cum, and falls into it. What a punk ass bitch.

As they doze off, Isabelle enters the shop. The door chime rings, and Tom jerks awake. "WHO'S THERE!?" he yells in response. Isabelle jumps at the naked image of Tom Nook. By god, he's covered in cum and shame! "M-Mr. Nook? What happened to you? Why are you n-" but before Isabelle can finish her question she sees the Mayor, half naked and lying in a pool of cum. "MR. MAYOR! WHAT _HAPPENED?_" she yells. Distress envelops her, and she is in a panic. She starts to bounce up and down in panic, unsure of what to do. While the image of the Mayor limp and helpless would normally make her feel some sort of way, the idea of him left in this state due to Nook ruins the feeling. She runs to the Mayor's side, and falls to her knees. She turns him over, and assesses the damage. His mouth looks sore, and he has cum coming out of his mouth. He just might need his stomach pumped. She starts to weep, and she turns to Nook. In the time she entered and saw the Mayor, he seems to have lit a cigarette and started smoking it. He's sitting on the floor, floating in a sea of apathy. "How do you feel, Mr. Nook? How do you feel knowing you could have killed him?" she asked him. "What I gave him was merely pocket change compared to what's in the vault." he said. "If I wanted to, he would end up needing a life preserver. We would be swimming in the white stuff.". Isabelle went silent, and just looked at the Mayors body. She picked him up, and carried him to the Town Hall. He would wake up, and think it was a dream. Until then, her dream was about to come true.


End file.
